


talk with me now and into the night

by xslytherclawx



Series: the gang goes to public school [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Canon Jewish Character, Canon LGBT character, Flash Fic, Gen, Secret Identity, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: “Hey, Dave?” Klaus asks.“Yeah?” Dave asks, looking up from his history homework.“Why is your family so…nice?”





	talk with me now and into the night

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the next chapter for Dave's Declassified, but it takes place in the same universe, so that's something! It takes place a few months after chapter one; that's all I can say right now.
> 
> (the next chapter for Dave's Declassified will be out eventually; this is <s>probably</s> a standalone)
> 
> Written in like 10 minutes woo. Thanks to Nev_Longbottom for the prompt!  
This also fills my Fandom Bingo prompt: Relative values: Families

“Hey, Dave?” Klaus asks. They’re alone together in Dave’s kitchen after school, doing homework. His mother made a plate of snacks (kosher pizza rolls) for them, and so far, Klaus has eaten six.

“Yeah?” Dave asks, looking up from his history homework.

“Why is your family so…  _ nice?” _ Klaus asks. Something about the way Klaus says the word “nice” – like it’s so foreign a concept, like it’s something inherently distrustful – makes Dave’s gut twist. But he’s not about to tell Klaus that he feels sorry for him. He knows Klaus too well for that. 

So he shrugs. “I dunno. My parents have always been that way, I guess, and it’s not like my brothers and I never fight.”

“Yeah, but…” Klaus stops. 

“But what?” Dave tries.

“You and your brothers really love each other.”

“I’m sure your siblings really love you,” Dave says.

Klaus seems to fold in on himself, but only for a second. The next second, his sullen expression is replaced with a grin that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey! Speaking of siblings, Allison told me she’d loan me her new skirt! It’s Versace.”

Versace. Of course. “I don’t think I can pull off a skirt,” Dave says.

Klaus looks him over in a way that makes Dave blush. “I think you could, but I was just saying that you should come with me after school tomorrow.”

“To your house?” Dave asks.

“Why not?” Klaus says. “I’ve already met your family – you can see how really fucked up mine actually is. And even then – Dad’s fucked off to god only knows where, and it’s been a  _ lot _ better since he left. We all kind of hope he never comes back.”

Dave can’t imagine  _ ever _ hoping that his father wouldn’t come home. It’s not like they’ve never argued, or that he’s never been angry with his father – that’s part of the nature of having a parent, he thinks – but they always make up in the end. And he has a good dad. And a good mom. And even his brothers are pretty good.

“I’d love to meet your family,” Dave says. “Well. I mean. I’ve already met all of your siblings.”

“But you haven’t met my mom,” Klaus says. “Though – well. She’s not really my mom. We just kind of call her that. She’s not even really  _ human, _ if I’m being honest, but I guess she’s more of a parent to us than Dad’s ever been, but…”

“You know my parents love you,” Dave says. “Anytime you want to come over… I’m sure they’d be happy to have you. Whenever you want. Even if I’m at Hebrew school. Just, y’know, let us know.”

Klaus smiles, and this time it actually does seem to reach his eyes, at least a little bit. “Thanks,” he says. “Oh! We can raid Allison’s closet, and after that, we can see if Luther still has any of his Korean face masks! I used all of mine right away, of course, and Five will  _ kill _ me if I go into his room without his permission, but I can usually steal from Luther pretty easily. If not, Ben might share. Or I can probably trade with Diego for something.”

“I just need to ask my parents,” Dave says. He sort of has a feeling that it doesn’t really matter to anyone in Klaus’s house if he asks for permission before going somewhere. And maybe part of that is because he’s a superhero, but Dave is sure that’s not all of it. Not completely.

“Okay,” Klaus says. “And my siblings will be embarrassing.”

“They wouldn’t be siblings if they weren’t,” Dave says. “I’m pretty sure that’s a law: siblings have to be embarrassing the first time you have friends over. At  _ least _ the first time.”

“Your siblings weren’t embarrassing.”

“Oh, yes they were,” Dave says. “Trust me. If Sam had been here the whole time… we got lucky.”

Klaus pops another pizza roll into his mouth. “If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
